Zero Times
by EkayDhajikelis
Summary: resiko menjadi seorang pahlawan, ah bukan, tapi resiko menjadi seorang Zeronos adalah hilangnya ingatan akan keberadaan dirinya dari orang – orang terdekatnya, sahabat, teman dan yang baru ia kenal. Bahkan, Airi – san sekalipun.


_resiko menjadi seorang pahlawan, ah bukan, tapi resiko menjadi seorang Zeronos adalah hilangnya ingatan akan keberadaan dirinya dari orang – orang terdekatnya, sahabat, teman dan yang baru ia kenal. Bahkan, Airi – san sekalipun._

_**ZERO TIMES Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"malam ini sepertinya kita tidur di bawah langit yang indah Yuuto – kun."

"ah, ya.. Langit sepertinya sedang memperlihatkan keindahannya."

_Mereka terlihat begitu romantis dibawah sinar rembulan. sehingga, melupakan waktu yang dilewati. Tiba – tiba saja, salah satu dari mereka memegang tangan orang sebelahnya._

"hei,"

"ya ada apa Yuuto-kun?"

"kalau kau segitu rindunya denganku, JANGAN PEGANG TANGANKU DENEB, AKU BUKAN MAHO!"

Malam yang indah bagi Sakurai Yuuto dan Deneb. Deneb adalah sebuah Imajin dan partner bagi Yuuto. Yuuto sendiri adalah seorang Kamen Rider Zeronos dengan sebuah kereta sebagai kendaraannya yang dapat melintasi waktu yang bernama ZeroLiner. Yuuto dan Deneb tidak bisa dibilang partner yang akrab. Mereka mempunyai sifat yang bertentangan. Yuuto adalah orang yang keras kepala, kekanak – kanakan dan menyukai makan – makanan yang manis. Sementara Deneb adalah Imajin yang baik, ramah dan sangat menjaga kesehatan dan keselamatan Yuuto. Seringkali mereka bertengkar karna Yuuto merasa Deneb mengganggu dirinya. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan Ryoutarou, Hana – chan, dan Taros bersaudara. Hanya Deneb - lah yang paling mengerti akan kesedihan Yuuto alami. Bagi Yuuto, menjadi seorang Kamen Rider Zeronos adalah kebanggaan dan kesedihan. Kebanggan yaitu dapat menolong orang – orang dan memperlihatkan kehebatannya dan kesedihan adalah makin hilangnya ingatan orang akan keberadaan dirinya sebagai resiko setiap penggunaan kartu Zeronos. Sudah banyak ingatan orang akan dirinya yang ia korbankan. Tapi, bagi yuuto sudah tak ada jalan lain selain menjalani ini semua. Seringkali Deneb mencoba menghentikan Yuuto agar ia tidak menggunakan kartu Zeronos lagi. Tapi keadaan selalu memaksanya. Bukan karna dia ketagihan akan kekuatan Zeronos tapi karna masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan kekuatannya termasuk Airi – san.

Deneb masih ingat ketika Yuuto untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan kartu Zeronos dari Yuuto yang datang dari masa depan atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Sakurai – kun agar bisa membedakan mereka berdua. Dengan alasan untuk menjaga keseimbangan waktu, Yuuto menerima kartu yang Sakurai – kun berikan pada dirinya dan siap menerima resiko yang ia terima. Biarpun perbedaan mereka hanya terletak pada waktu yang berbeda, tapi Sakurai dan Yuuto adalah orang yang sama tapi berbeda. Biarpun tidak ada orang yang dapat memahami ini semua karna hanya waktu yang akan menjelaskan hal ini.

Yuuto sendiri masih belum mengerti hubungan dia dengan Airi – san. Airi – san menganggap ia dengan Yuuto mempunyai hubungan yang spesial tapi Zeronos sekali lagi memberikan bukti nyata bahwa Airi –san adalah korbannya. Sebenarnya jauh dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Airi- san sekalipun akan selalu ada keberadaan seseorang yang sangat spesial hanya saja bukan Yuuto atau Sakurai

tapi Sakurai Yuuto.

_Sakurai dan Yuuto tidak bisa menjadi sempurna dihadapan Airi. Mereka sama tapi berbeda. Mereka orang yang sama tapi berbeda dan mereka Sakurai Yuuto tapi berbeda._

_**Zero Times**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Yuuto dan Deneb melewati malam ini dengan bertengkar lagi. Yuuto kesal dengan Deneb yang memegang tangannya dengan penuh mesra ditambah jamur dan paprika ikut masuk ke dalam perutnya tanpa diketahui dirinya. Tapi, Semua hal yang dia lakukan itu niatnya baik. Yaitu mencoba menghibur kesepian Yuuto yang Hubungannya makin membingungkan dengan Airi. Padahal Deneb tahu bahwa dia tidak akan dapat menggantikan keberadaan Airi – San ditambah Yuuto lebih tertarik pada wanita itu dibandingkan sebuah Imajin yang selalu mencoba menggantikan kedudukan Airi.

Deneb menyadari satu hal, bahwa Yuuto sudah bertahan selama 1 minggu untuk tidak menggunakan kartu-nya sama sekali dengan selalu bergantung pada kekuatan Deneb dan Ryoutaro saja. Yuuto mencoba untuk menjaga ingatan Airi tentang keberadaanya agar selalu ada. Deneb tak mempermasalahkan itu dan malahan mendukung hal tersebut. Mungkin dengan begitu Yuuto dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuinya akhir – akhir ini. Akhirnya waktu menjadi semakin malam dan diakhiri dengan kekalahan Yuuto yang tak sengaja memukul badan Deneb yang super keras.

Malam hari telah lewat dan hari dimana waktunya belanja tiba. Deneb merasuki tubuh Yuuto. Itu adalah kemampuan spesial dari sebuah Imajin untuk merasuki orang yang di kontraknya. Tapi, yang kita dan pengarang (?) tahu adalah jika Deneb yang berbelanja makan akan timbul masalah. Masalah pertama datang ketika Deneb akan mengambil paprika dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit. Masalah kedua timbul lagi ketika Deneb mencoba mengambil jamur. Deneb memang pintar menipu dalam urusan belanja. Dia selalu mencoba berbagai cara hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan sehat atau bisa dibilang makanan yang tidak disukai Yuuto. Mulai dari cara badan menghadap kearah berlawanan dari posisi penglihatan sampai Deneb mencoba meminta tolong agar penjaga supermarket mengambilnya. Tapi bukan Yuuto namanya jika tidak mengetahui tingkah laku menyebalkan partnernya ini, dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit (lagi) antara mereka berdua hingga akhirnya keduanya kelelahan. akhirnya Yuuto pergi ke caffe Airi – san. Tapi, setiap kali Yuuto datang ke cafe Airi Kembali lagi ia dihadapkan kepada pertanyaan tersulit pada dirinya ' apa hubungan dia dengan Airi – san?'

"selamat datang, ah Sakurai – kun ya? Ryu-chan sedang keluar" sambutan hangat datang dari airi – san menyambut kedatangan Yuuto.

"ya tak apa, tolong berikan aku segelas coffe."

Dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan, Yuuto memandang Airi – san yang sedang menyeduh coffe yang dibuatnya. Setelah selesai, dia meletakan di meja Yuuto – kun.

"maukah kutemani Sakurai - kun?" tanya Airi.

Yuuto sedikit ragu menerima tawaran Airi yang mendekatinya. Sembari melihat Airi yang berdiri didepannya "ahh... ya boleh." jawab Yuuto.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka seperti ragu akan memulai pembicaraan padahal mereka mempunyai banyak pertanyaan – pertanyaan dalam fikiran mereka. Lalu, Airi lalu memandangi teleskop yang tak lain adalah punya Sakurai - kun . Yuuto yang melihat Airi – san memandangi teleskop itu tak dapat mengerti arti dari mukanya itu. Seberapa pentingkah teleskop itu bagi dirinya.

"kau tahu, teleskop itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga bagiku dan Ryoutarou walaupun selalu timbul hal yang tak dapat kumengerti"

"dan?" tanya Yuuto.

"seperti ada yang hilang." jawab Airi.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi selalu tertahan. Tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya. Lamunan mereka buyar ketika terdengar pintu caffe terbuka dengan kedatangan laki – laki yang memakai baju kemeja panjang dan terlihat mukanya sangat bahagia. Airi yang masih duduk lalu beranjak menyambut kedatangan laki –laki itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab sampai ketika laki – laki itu memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Airi, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat yang sangat indah untuk pernikahan kita."

"wah baguslah, aku sudah tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba."

Yuuto tidak mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraan mereka berdua, dia juga tidak mengerti dengan segala yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"oiya aku lupa mengenalkan padamau Sakurai - kun, lelaki ini namanya Kikuchi dan dia adalah tunanganku. Sebentar lagi kami akan menikah."

"jadi ini teman Ryoutaro yang kau ceritakan kepadaku Airi? Wah sepertinya kalian berdua sangat akrab ya!"

"ah ya... tapi sepertinya tidak kelihatan akrab." Yuuto mencoba untuk menutupi mukanya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan itu.

Seketika timbul banyak pertanyaan yang menghampirinya. Dalam fikirannya, dia masih terus menyangkal bahwa mereka berdua sudah bertunangan. Tapi kenyataannya adalah mereka bertingkah sangat akrab dan mulai meyakinkan Yuuto. Yuuto yang tidak tahan melihat mereka mulai beranjak dari kursi dan segera pamit.

"Airi – san aku pamit, ada hal yang harus kubereskan."

"eh... Sakurai-kun cepat sekali, bahkan kau belum menghabiskan teh – mu."

"tak apa, aku titip salam saja pada Ryoutarou,"

"kembalilah jika kau ada waktu senggang" kata kikuchi.

"aa-baiklah"

Lekas Yuuto keluar dari caffe airi. Ketika sampai diluar, dia bertemu dengan Ryoutaro dan Deneb yang lari kearah dirinya. Ryoutaro merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada diri Yuuto. Seperti terlihat bahwa Yuuto sudah sadar apa yang terjadi. Ryoutaro yang merasa bersalah lalu menunduk meminta maaf.

"_gomenasai _Yuuto – kun, ini salahku yang tidak memberitahuku."

Deneb yang melihat Ryoutaro menunduk lalu ikutan menunduk juga.

"_gomenasai _Yuuto, aku yang salah karna tidak segera memberitahumu."

"ah... tak apa, aku akan segera kembali ke Zero liner, hanya butuh istirahat saja."

"biarkan aku ikut Yuuto." jawab Deneb.

Mereka berdua pun naik Zero liner dan meninggalkan Ryoutarou. Di dalam Zero liner, Yuuto masih merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika dia tahu bahwa Airi telah bertunangan. Dia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak ketika mendengar bahwa mereka bertunangan. Kasihan Yuuto, dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya.

Melihat keadaan Yuuto sedang tidak baik, Deneb mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Bukan Deneb namanya kalau dia tidak berusaha sampai akhir untuk menghibur Yuuto biarpun tidak berhasil. Yuuto yang malang, dia yang tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya malah mendapatan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan dari partnernya.

Tiba – tiba saja telepon Yuuto berdering. Yuuto pun mengangkat telepon itu, " Yuuto, banyak Imajin yang menyerang Caffe, bisahkah kau membantuku sebentar?", Yuuto yang mendengar kabar itu lalu bersikap seolah tidak peduli, "urus saja sendiri, bakaa!" dan Yuuto menutup telpon itu. Deneb mencoba membujuk untuk membujuknya tapi tetap tidak bisa. Akhirnya, hanya Deneb yang berangkat tanpa Yuuto.

Malam berlalu dan Deneb belum kembali dari Cafe Airi. Yuuto cemas, Selain makan malamnya belum tersaji di depannya dia mulai kepikiran jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana. Tapi Yuuto mencoba untuk melupakannya dan malah memikirkan kembali hubungannya dengan Airi.

_Apa ini namanya cinta?_

_Pengorbanan dan kesetiaan yang dikeluarkan_

_Walau aku tersadar dari lamunanku yang cukup panjang_

_Kuingin sekali saja aku mendapatkan hasil dari lamunan ini_

**KRIIIING**

Ryoutaro kembali menelpon Yuuto. Hanya saja, kali ini Yuuto bersikap tidak mempedulikan telepon kali ini dan tidak mengangkatnya, "bukankah sekarang ada lelaki itu? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu ditelponya," ketus Yuuto.

Keesokan harinya, Yuuto yang kelaparan akhirnya keluar dari Zero liner dan mencoba mencari makanan di daerah perkotaan. Sepanjang perjalanan Yuuto memandangi setiap orang yang ia lewati sampai ketika dia melihat Airi dengan tunangannya. Yuuto mencoba untuk pura –pura tidak melihat tapi tidak bisa. Penasaran akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan membuat Yuuto tetap melihat mereka menerus sampai di sebuah lorong yang sepi, tiba –tiba saja sebuah Imajin berdiri di depan Yuuto.

"sial, menghalangi jalanku saja," dengan sigap Yuuto langsung mengeluarkan kartu Zeronos. Tapi bukannya memasukan kartu itu ke belt-nya dia malah berusaha melawan tanpa menggunakan kartu-nya tersebut. Yuuto tahu bahwa tanpa kekuatan Zeronos hanya akan mempersulit dirinya dan membuat dia semakin cepat keadaannya terdesak, dia dijatuhkan oleh imajin dangan posisi siap menyerang Yuuto. Tanpa disangka, suara tembakan datang dari arah depan dan membuat keadaan Imajin itu lengah. Yuuto menendang perut Imajin dan berhasil membuat dia kabur.

terdengar suara dari arah suara tembakan itu "kau tak apa Yuuto?"

"ya tak apa," mencoba melihat sumber suara itu "ah Deneb ya?'

"syukurlah, mari kubantu." Deneb mencoba membantu Yuuto berdiri.

"bagaimana keadaan cafe Airi?" tanya Yuuto.

"keadaannya memburuk. Kemarin ada Imajin yang datang menyerang para pelanggan Airi. Hal ini seringkali terjadi."

"lalu bagaimana hubungan pasangan itu?"

"emmm.."

"jawab saja, aku akan menerimanya!"

"pernikahan mereka dipercepat," dengan nada ragu, Deneb mencoba merangkai kata - katanya kembali "Airi khawatir jika hal ini terus berlanjut, dia tidak dapat meneruskan pekerjaannya"

"cih,"

"Yu – yuto..."

**Malam tiba**

Yuuto sedang menikmati pemandangan langit yang penuh dengan bintang di sebuah taman sendirian. Tiba – tiba saja, datang seseorang menghampiri dia.

"malam yang indah ya Yuuto,"

"Ryoutaro? Kau tidak ikut membantu persiapan pernikahan kakakmu?"

"tidak, aku tidak berminat membantu mereka,"

"tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya,"

"bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku ingin melihat bintang –bintang, sama sepertimu.""

"hooo~"

Mereka berdua sangat menikmati pemandangan hingga tak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulut mereka hingga Ryoutaro memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Yuuto"

"ya?"

"aku melihat dia seperti tidak menikmati apa yang telah terjadi"

"maksudmu? Apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan mengatakan hal yang tak berguna!"

Ryoutaro yang tak terima dengan jawaban itu mendekati Yuuto kemudian menggenggam baju Yuuto dan memandanginya dingin.

"jika kau lelaki, maka katakansaja!"

"apa yang harus kukatakan hah?!"

"katakan aku cinta padamu atau apalah bakaa!"

Genggaman Ryoutaro semakin kuat, seakan tidak menerima setiap ucapan Yuuto kepadanya. Ryoutaro memngepalkan tangan kanannya yang siap mendarat di wajah Yuuto.

"kalau kau tak berani maka akan kupaksa dengan ini,"

"lakukan sajaaa!"

**BRUKKKK**

Ryoutaro menghajar Yuuto berkali –kali, tak sedikit pula balasan datang dari Yuuto. setiap detik telah berlalu, setiap menit telah berlalu hingga 1 jam telah lewat dan mereka – pun akhirnya kehabisan tenaga. Ryoutaro dan Yuuto ambruk dengan arah badan memandang langit yang ternyata semakin terang. Pertarungan terhenti dan mereka termenung melihat pemandangan bintang yang semakin cerah.

"Yuuto, kenapa kau tak serius saat melawanku"

"kau itu terlalu lemah, aku tak sudi kalau harus mengerahkan semua tenagaku melawanmu"

Mendengar kata – kata Yuuto membuat Ryoutaro ketawa. Yuuto yang kesal melihatnya.

"hei kenapa kau ketawa?!"

"tidak Yuuto, hanya saja terlihat aneh saat aku melihat indahnya langit sambil mendengarkan ocehan orang keras kepala,"

"cih,"

Yuuto makin larut dengan keindahan langit dengan ribuan bintang. Makin lama, makin dalam Yuuto memejamkan matanya. Masih teringat perasaan ini saat dia melihat bintang bersama Airi. Masih terasa kehangatan dan setiap kata yang Airi katakan.

_Ahhh.. sudah cukup lama aku berada disini_

_Bintang jatuh akhirnya menampakkan dirinya_

_Setiap kali melihatnya, entah kenapa aku sangat menikmatinya_

_Tidak ada yang menghalangi keinginan kita berdua_

_Karna melody ini masih masih berjalan_

_Terus terngiang di telingaku_

_Dengan kamu... di sisiku_

Air mata Yuuto mulai nampak, terus diusap seakan ingin menutupinya. Yuuto mengerti apa yang di ada di dalam hatinya. Tapi, dia terlalu egois untuk mengorbankan dirinya berada disana.

_Apa tuhan tidak mengizinkan aku mencintai seseorang?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ryoutaro menghapus lamunan Yuuto. Dia yakin kalau Yuuto akan menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya.

"aku akan tetap pada pendirianku,"

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu besok."

"..."  
Kemudian Ryoutaro berjalan meninggalkan Yuuto sendirian di taman dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi sebelum dia berangkat, tak jauh jarak antara mereka berdua, Ryoutaro berbalik memandangi Yuuto dari kejauhan dan yakin bahwa Yuuto akan datang besok.

"terima kasih Momotaros,"

"sudahlah Ryoutaro, tak usah mengucapkan terima kasih padaku,"

"haha tak apa, apa kau berfikir hal yang sama denganku?"

"ya, aku yakin dia akan datang setelah pukulanmu mendarat di pipinya!"

"haha bukan itu maksudku momotaros, hanya saja melihat ucapan Yuuto aku yakin dia akan datang!"

"pastii!" jawab Momotaros

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

Malam hari berlalu dan disambut dengan matahari yang menyinari pagi ini. pelaksanaan pernikahan Airi begitu khidmat. Seakan tidak ada beban yang tampak pada wajah Airi, membuat semua orang yang berada di gereja begitu menanti janji sehidup semati yang akan Airi dan Kikuchi ucapkan.

"jadi Airi – san, apa kau menerima Kikuchi sebagai pasangan – mu sehidup semati?"

"ya a-aku..."

Tiba – tiba saja Airi menghentikan kata – katanya, dia terdiam sebentar memandanginya sebuah hiasan bunga yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Ehm Airi- san, apakah kita bisa mengulanginya lagi?"

Sekejap Airi tersadar kembali.

"ah – ya bisa"

"baiklah, jadi Airi – san, apa kau menerima Kikuchi sebagai pasangan – mu sehidup semati?"

Airi kembali mengulangi perbuatannya lagi. Kali ini Airi mulai tidak bisa menghentikannya. Pendeta dan Kikuchi mulai kebingungan dengan kelakuan Airi yang mulai aneh.

"dia akan segera datang"

Semua orang terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Airi. Mereka bertanya – tanya siapa orang itu. Sakuraba mulai gerah dengan kelakuan Airi, dia menampakan wajah kekesalannya.

"Airi cukup, siapa orang yang kau maksud? Ayolah kita sudah sampai sejauh ini"

"dia sudah berada disini" Airi mulai tersenyum.

DRUAAAAAAAAKKK!

Yuuto kembali dan membuat Airi dan setiap orang yang melihatnya begitu tercengang. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Yuuto akan datang, bukan, tapi tidak ada yang menyangka orang yang semua orang tidak tahu siapa dia dan darimana asalnya akan datang dengan niat menghentikan pernikahan itu.

"Airi, a-aku kembali"

"Sakurai – kun..."

Yuuto dan Airi saling pandang. Tak disangka, ingatan Airi perlahan mulai kembali. Berbagai peristiwa bersama Yuuto kembali diingatnya. _"Sakurai Yuuto",_ katanya lagi. Melihat hal itu, Yuuto menemukan semangatnya kembali dan tak rela jika harus membiarkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Tangkap!, tangkap dia, usir dia dari sini," dengan sigap Kikuchi langsung menyuruh para penjaga mengamankan Yuuto yang mencoba mendekati Airi. Semakin kuat mereka menahan Yuuto, maka semakin kuat juga Yuuto melawan mereka. Melihat Airi yang semakin larut akan ingatannya yang dulu, membuat Kikuchi gelisah. Gelisah takut Airi akan jatuh ke tangan orang itu.

"Oreaaaaa!" teriak Yuuto menyambut para penjaga dengan pukulan – pukulan dar genggaman tangannya.

"Onee-san jangan dekati laki – laki itu. Dia lelaki jahat dengan menggunakan kekuatan Imajin untuk mendekati One – san!" teriak lelaki dari arah pintu yang tidak lain adalah Ryoutarou Nogami.

"Arrrggghh... sudah habis kesabaran ku Nogami! Kenapa hatimu – sekali saja melihat kesungguhan cintaku, setiap kali kita bersama dan kencan kenapa kau selalu menyebut nama orang itu!" Seru Kikuchi ke Airi, "Sudahlah, hey kalian para Imajin keluarlah dan habisi semua orang ini tanpa ada yang tersisaa!" teriak kikuchi memanggil semua Imajin yang bersarang di tubuh semua penjaga.

"Yuuto serahkan ini padaku, biar kamu menolong Onee-san," sahut Ryoutarou

"Baiklah, terima kasih Nogami," jawab Yuuto.

"baiklah sekarang giliran kita, ayo minna!"

**Henshin**

**MomoUraKinRyuu Climax Form**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

"ayo Airi," Yuuto yang membantu Airi berdiri memegang erat tangan Airi "i – iya," jawab Airi tersipu malu.

Mereka berhasil keluar dari gedung itu dan tanpa disadari ternyata Kikuchi sudah menunggu di luar.

"rupanya kalian mencoba lari, lupakan saja! Semua gedung sudah aku kuasain," teriak Kikuchi.

"hn, coba saja kalau tangan – mu berani menyentuh Airi!" jawab Yuuto.

Tiba – tiba keluar Imajin dari tubuh Kikuchi, "Serang Dia!" perintah Kikuchi.

Kali ini Yuuto tidak dapat berbuat banyak, apalagi jika harus meminta bantuan dari Ryoutaro atau Deneb. Mereka pasti sudah kerepotan melawan para Imajin di dalam.

"rasakan ini!" seru Imajin sembari memukul tubuh Yuuto.

Berulang kali Yuuto selalu menerima pukulan dari Imajin hingga akhirnya Yuuto tumbang dengan pukulan yang mengenai muka-nya. Ternyata, Imajin itu tidak puas hanya menghajar Yuuto. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati Airi dan langsung saja tangan Imajin itu mulai mengepal dan mendaratkan tangannya di wajah Airi.

Melihat hal itu, Yuuto yang tadinya terbaring tak berdaya langsung berdiri lalu berlari ke arah Airi yang terlempar cukup jauh dari letak posisi Imajin itu," kau tak apa Airi?" ucap Yuuto dengan nada khawatir.

"Sa – sakurai Yuuto, betapa indah namamu," ucap Airi dengan nada lemah tak berdaya sembari memegang pipi Yuuto yang penuh keringat.

Yuuto yakin bahwa Ingatan Airi tentang keberadaan dirinya sudah kembali, hanya saja ini bukan yang diharapkan Yuuto. Melihat Airi yang semakin tak berdaya, mau tak mau Yuuto harus bisa melindungi orang yang disayangi – nya itu.

"maaf Airi, sekali lagi aku akan keluar dari ingatan – mu hanya sebentar, hingga waktu mempertemukan kita kembali, walaupun aku tidak tahu itu kapan," dengan sigap Yuuto memakai – kan Airi jaket – nya yang berwarna putih itu.

_Aku percaya dengan yang namanya keajaiban_

_Keajaiban adalah murni pemberian dari tuhan dan tak akan ada yang dapat menggantikannya_

_Memberikan kebahagiaan dan rasa sayang_

_Walau hanya sebentar saja_

_Inilah keajaiban itu_

_**Zero Times**_

"**HENSHIN!"**

**ALTAIR FORM**

"ka-kamen rider Zeronos?!" ucap Imajin itu dengan nada setengah tak percaya.

"Saisho ni itte oku, ore wa kanari tsuyoi!" seru Yuuto meneriakkan Slogannya dan gayanya yang khas. Sekejap saja, Yuuto langsung mengeluarkan pedang yang bernama ZeroGasher.

"mati kaau!" teriak Imajin yang membuat suasana semakin tegang.

Imajin itu mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk untuk menyerang Yuuto. Tapi, setiap serangan yang dihasilkannya dapat ditangkisnya.

"menyerahlah saja sekarang, kau tidak dapat berbuat apa!" ucap Yuuto.

"hng, sial!" dengan nada yang menampakan bahwa Imajin itu sudah tampak kelelahan menghadapi Yuuto.

"cukup sampai sini, matilah kau!"

**FULL CHARGE**

Tanpa basa basi Yuuto langsung menyiapkan jurus pamungkasnya. Sebuah serangan melesat menembus tubuh Imajin itu dan meledak. Yuuto lega akhirnya dapat mengalahkannya dan yang terpenting adalah menjaga Airi tetap selamat.

_**Zero Times Epilogue**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yu – yuto ka tak apa?" tanya Deneb melihat Yuuto memegang kartu Zeronos yang lenyap.

"ya aku tak apa," jawab Yuuto.

"ta – tapi, kau menggunakan kekuatan Zeronos dan ingatan Airi akan segera...,"

"aku bilang tak apa," jawab Yuuto lagi dan sekarang dia memasang muka yang tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Deneb yang khawatir padanya.

"ah Airi terbangun!" ucap Deneb

"A – apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Airi yang baru terbangun dan sepertinya ingatannya tentang Yuuto selama ini yang telah dibangunnya telah menghilang. Segera, semua orang yang berada disana langsung membangunkan Airi.

"aku senang Yuuto kau bisa bertahan sampai saat ini," ucap Ryoutarou yang tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang.

"hn,"

"kau tahu, jika kita percaya, keajaiban akan datang lagi tanpa kau minta sekalipun," lanjut Ryoutarou.

"ya, aku percaya itu Nogami," jawab Yuuto.

"Ryuu - chan, siapa orang yang ada disebelahmu itu? Kau belum pernah memperkenalkannya padaku?" tanya Airi dari kejauhan.

"jawablah Yuuto, sepertinya dia ingin mngenalmu"

"err ta – tapi," jawab Yuuto sedikit ragu.

"ayo cepat jawab,"

"baiklah,"

namaku Sakurai, Sakurai Yuuto.

* * *

thankyuu yang sudah mau membaca xD semoga terhibur dan boleh minta review-nya? seperti EYD - nya amburadul atau muka authornya terlalu unyu untuk membuat cerita kaya gini :3 #dicekek sankyuu~


End file.
